Death Note: Interviews
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: these are the interviews of the convict Beyond Birthday, in regards to the deaths of Misa Amane, Kiyomi Takada and injuries of Teru Mikami and Light Yagami... Character death BBxL  onesided  LxLight. Yaoi. rated M for other chapters. Updated Chapt Content
1. Prologue

Death Note: Interviews

BBxL

**NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**On every news channel**

The spokesperson began reading the headlines

'The infamous criminal, Beyond Birthday, charged with taking the lives of pop star, Misa Amane, and fellow spokesperson Kiyomi Takada, was found dead in his cell early this morning. It appears he had committed suicide the night before. A reporter, Naomi Misora, had investigated beyond Birthday's side of the story of why he had killed. She had given all her recordings to us to show us the truth. We, today, are going to playback the interviews' the spokesperson said and began rolling the tapes

**Interview tapes**

"Hello Beyond Birthday" a reporter said sitting across a black table from BB. She was the only willing person to get Beyond Birthday's side of the story, since the accusations were off the top.

"Yeah… hi" BB said with an already annoyed tone, "why did you decide to interview me? Everyone else either is too afraid of me or just believes any of the 'accusations'" he finished and Misora put some papers down in front of her

"That's why I'm here, I want to get the truth" Naomi said and BB huffed

"Yeah right, you think I'll believe that. You're like everyone else; trying to something out of things and don't care what happens" BB said glaring slightly and Misora had wide eyes and shook her head

"No. I am here for the truth only. I want to uncover the real reason why you turned on your twin brother" Misora said and BB hunched over the table he was chained to (supposedly for Misora's safety). BB smiled and the reporter noticed the sadness and dullness suppressed in the faint smile.

"I never turned on L" BB said and the reporter nodded

"I'm here to prove that; if you are willing to tell your side of the story" she said and BB looked to the side and Misora got the hint

"I'm not here to judge you Beyond; I promise I only came for the truth. By the way I'm Naomi Misora" she said with a slight smile and BB looked to her and sighed as he looked down.

"Well it'll take a while to tell you the story; Misora" BB said dully and Misora nodded with a smile

"I planned this would take a long time, and I'll be here listening throughout the story; even if it takes all year long" Misora said putting a hand on BB's chained hand, "You don't seem like a bad person Beyond. I've been following up on this case and I find it hardly fair that they make accusations without your side of the story; even if you did kill two people" she finished and BB looked to the side

"Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takada" BB said dryly

"And almost killed—"

"Teru Mikami and… Light Yagami" BB said and froze slightly as he said the last name reminded him of Lawliet, his twin brother, "ok… I'll tell you" BB finished and sighed as memories began flashing by of the incident.

"Really?" Misora asked

"Yes. Even if you are here for the wrong reason, which I highly doubt, there is a slight chance that L would see this and… he needs to know" BB said and Misora nodded

"We'll begin whenever you are ready" Misora said and BB nodded; beginning to wonder if he could make it through one day of what will probably be one of the most painful interviews with a straight face.

**TBC**


	2. BB's Pact

**NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**Chapter 1**

"So why did you do the things you did? Misora asked and BB sighed looking to his hands

"I will get to that… when L and I grew up, I always wanted to protect him from everything and I didn't know why until I was thirteen" BB said

_BB and L were in the locker room after gym class getting dressed._

"_Oi Beyond Lawliet look at this!" two boys said running to them with a magazine, "I took this from my older brother" one said opening the magazine and showed the twins a huge breasted naked woman. BB and L blushed slightly from embarrassment_

"_I-is this a porn magazine?" L asked and their classmates nodded_

"_Isn't she hot?" one asked as the other one was almost drooling._

'_Yeah right who would think that?' BB thought and had wide eyes looking over to his twin who was looking at him with wide eyes as well._

"_Yes" the twins said trying to refrain from saying 'no'_

"_Dude teacher's coming" one said and the other quickly hid the magazine as the teacher came over to the four boys_

"_You boys are going to be late to class if you dillydally" he said and the boys with the porn magazine nodded and left quickly sighing in relief that they weren't caught. BB and L sighed in relief too, but from not seeing that magazine again… The two realized they were alone in the locker room._

"_L did you think she was 'hot'?" BB asked and L sighed_

"_To be honest no, you?" L asked and BB shook his head_

"_Who would?" BB asked and L shrugged_

"_Them" L said and BB froze as he came to an understanding_

"_L… do you think we're… gay?" BB asked nervously and L froze as well and the two decided to do a test. They decided to think about guys. Soon after they realized that they were on the verge of drooling and froze_

"_We are gay" the twins mumbled in unison_

"So you and your twin were gay?" Misora asked

"Yes. Homosexuality is genetic. One of our uncles from our father's side was gay and I guess it passed on to us. Is that a problem Misora? BB asked "you can leave if this makes you uncomfortable that I'm gay" BB finished and Misora shook her head

"No, I'm not that type of person; please continue" Misora urged and BB nodded

"Where was I… oh right?"

"_Do we tell them BB?" L asked nervously as they were walking home and BB shrugged_

"_I don't know… I don't know how they'll take it" BB said hugging his twin brother_

"_But our parents should know right?" L asked and BB nodded and sighed_

"_Yeah they do, but just in case let's not say anything yet" BB said and L nodded; the twins continued to walk their way home._

"So your parents didn't know?" Misora asked and BB nodded

"Well… at first" BB said "starting where I left off… when a year passed since we found out that we were gay…"

_The twins were waiting for their parents to pick them up at the mall, when L had said something_

"_You did what?" BB asked and L nodded_

"_Yeah I told them that we were gay" L asked and BB sighed shakily_

"_How did they take it?" BB asked as he had his hands gently on L's shoulders_

"_Well… They think it is best to split up" L said looking to the side sighing "and take one of us each"_

"_What?" BB asked having wide eyes "they can't possibly… it still wouldn't make a difference that we're gay!" BB said and L hugged him gently_

"_Mom thinks it is your fault that I'm gay so she thinks take me away from you would… make me straight" L said and BB growled and hugged L back_

"_I won't let that bitch separate us" BB said and L shivered the thought of never seeing his twin again_

"_Th-they'll be here in a few minutes" L said and with tears and BB sighed shakily, both wishing that somehow the two can stay with each other_

_2 hours passed (around 5pm) and L and BB were still sitting near where their parents said they'll pick them up wondering where they might be… L was shivering as a light breeze came by and BB gave him his jacket_

"_Th-thanks BB" L said putting his head on his twin's shoulder_

"_No problem"_

"_Where are they?" L asked and a car drove up. The car was one of the many cars that belong to their parent's company. BB and L watched in silent as an older gentleman came out._

"_Lawliet? Beyond?" the gentleman asked and the twins stood up and nodded_

"_Hello, I am Watari; I work for your parents. They told me that if something ever happened to them, I'm the one who would take care of you" Watari said and BB and L's eyes widened in realization of what he had said_

"_S-something happened?" L asked nervously_

"_Yes. I hate to be the bearer of bad news; your parents have gotten into a car accident... and they didn't make it" Watari said with a kind and gentle voice. L and BB started crying and ran into Watari's arms. Watari was shocked but pulled to two closer as they were sobbing in pain and relief; pain of losing their parents and relief that they wouldn't be separated._

"_Let's go home" Watari said and L and BB nodded getting in the car, still crying._

Misora wiped a tear from her eye

"Your parents died?" she asked and BB nodded

"Yes, and like I said I was kind of relieved, since I wasn't taken from L" BB said and Misora nodded

"So you're fine to finish?"

"Yes… starting where I left off… months after moving in with Watari… I started to… develop feelings for someone I shouldn't have in the first place… and yet I am still in love with him today" BB said with a sad smile

"Who do you love; if you mind me asking?" Misora asked and BB sighed

"If you didn't walk out of here when I said I was gay, you might walk out after I say this. I'm in love with… L; my own twin brother" BB said looking to the side and looked to Misora expecting her with a disgusted look on her face or packing up to leave, but Misora was still there and had a look of sympathy on her face.

"You fell in love with your own twin?" Misora asked and BB looked down and sighed

"Sadly… yes"

_BB and L were getting dressed for gym class. BB had noticed when Light had passed by them L sighed dreamily. When everyone was out of the room except for the twins, L looked to BB_

"_Don't you think Light-Kun in hot?" L asked with a dreamily tone of voice causing BB to tense up slightly_

"_What? Why do you ask?" BB asked already knowing the question._

"_Well I think…. I may be falling for him" L said with a smile "I'm going to ask him out"_

"I'm assuming this is Light Yagami we're talking about?" Misora asked and BB chuckled slightly

"L does give the cutest suffixes at the end of the names of the people he likes; that or nicknames… he gave me the nickname 'BB' since my first and middle name begins with B. And I call him 'L'"

"I was wondering; did you tell Lawliet your feelings for him when you found out you loved him?" Misora asked and BB shook his head

"No… this is the first time I ever talked about it" BB said looking down sadly as Misora was about to say something the door to the white room, they were in, opened

"5 more minutes Misora" Giovanni, the guard, said.

"Yes sir" Misora said and when the door closed she sighed and looked to BB

"Well I guess that is all today. I'll be here every week Saturday" Misora said and was about to turn off camera

"Wait Misora" BB said and Misora, without turning off the camera, looked to him

"Yes Beyond?" she asked and BB looked down to his hands

"If you think I hurt Light Yagami because I was jealous, you're sadly mistaking. Even though I know my love was wrong, I accepted the fact that L may never love me that way. I made a pact that I would accept any relationship L may be in if he was happy" BB said and then their time was up. Giovanni came in and started to escort Misora out.

"I'll see you next week Misora" BB said softly as the camera turned off

**TBC**


	3. Light Comes Into The Picture

**NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**Chapter 2**

"Day 2" Misora said into the camera before entering the same white room to see BB chained to the table. Misora had gotten ready and sat down as BB watched her

"So where were we Misora?" BB asked

"…Hmm… you said something on the lines of not hurting Light Yagami out of jealousy. Would you please explain why?" Misora asked

"Right… well I said that I loved my brother, and would accept any of his relationships, but Light was different" BB said confusing Misora

"L asked Light out?" Misora

"…Yes" BB said putting his head on the table

_In their sophomore year at high school, age 15, L ran to BB after school with a huge smile on his face_

"_Hey BB guess what!" L said excitedly and BB shrugged_

"_I give up, what?" BB asked, never seen L this excited since after their parents' deaths_

"_I asked Light-Kun out and he said yes!" L said in an excited and dreamy tone of voice making BB freeze slightly feeling a ping to his heart. BB smiled at the happiness in his twin's voice and hugged him_

"_That is great L" BB said and L grinned and hugged back_

"_Thanks so much BB!" L said and BB nodded_

"And what happened? Why didn't you accept this relationship?" Misora asked and BB looked at her with a serious look

"Light Yagami was different"

"Why is that?"

"…We'll get to that" BB grumbled out and Misora smirked

"Sounds like you were jealous to me" she teased and BB looked to the side with a glare

"Of course I was… I was jealous and hurt the person I loved was taken, but I did accept it then…" BB said

"What made you turn on your pact?" Misora asked and BB sighed

"That is later on. I told you this is a long story" BB said and Misora grinned

"Right, please continue"

"Right"

_Five days after L and Light got together~_

"_BB please?" L begged with puppy eyes and BB groaned_

"_But why?" BB asked in a whiney tone_

"_Because Light's father wouldn't accept he's going out with another man!" L said, "pleas just come on our dates to make it seem like we're just friends hanging out, please!" L said holding his hands in the begging way and BB sighed_

"…_Fine" BB said and L smiled and hugged his brother_

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" L yelled and BB smiled and hugged back. He couldn't find himself to say 'no' to his twin. But this will be hard… to witness the dates of his love and his love's boyfriend._

_At the diner place, after school (3:45pm) it was L and Light's 5__th__ date. BB sat across the booth from Light and L. BB found himself slightly bored as he was staring out of the window. He was trying to ignore the pain in his heart as L and Light were talking and laughing and L looked at him_

"_Oi BB, did you think that was funny?" L asked_

"_Nani?" BB asked feeling guilty that he wasn't really paying attention_

"_You weren't listening?" L asked confused and BB sighed and ran a hand through his hair_

"_Sorry, I'm just—" BB started_

"_A brainless idiot?" Light asked with a grin and BB glared at him. Even if L wasn't going out with him, BB will still hate Light; he was an asshole that is hiding something. Also BB knows Light hates him as well_

"_Says the person who gets 1 letter grade than me in EVERY class" BB said and Light glared_

"_At least I'm not a person who will always be rejected by anyone I love" Light said and BB froze slightly as he thought of L rejecting him and growled slightly_

"_At least I'm not a scared pussy that is afraid of getting caught being gay by my father" BB stated angrily_

"_Stop it!" L yelled at both his brother and lover; who looked at him shocked_

"_L…" BB and Light said_

"_Stop it" L said looking down and looked to BB with a glare, "BB you know full well that Light-Kun's father wouldn't accept" _

"_B-but it was his fault, he started it" BB said and saw L glare more at him_

"_Even so, you don't need to go that far" L said and BB winced slightly_

"_You're right. I guess I am a little tired… I'm going home" BB said getting up and leaving the diner. As BB walked outside; he turned back to the window and what he saw broke his heart. L was smiling and laughing with Light as if L didn't care if Light's statement affected him. BB let out a shaky sigh and started to walk towards him and his twin's house. BB couldn't hold some of the tears in anymore as a few tears fell from his eyes_

"That really happened?" Misora asked shocked and BB nodded

"What happened next?"

_Around an hour later, BB was home lying on his bed sighing as his brother didn't come home yet._

"_BB?"_

_BB got up to a sitting point to see L come in the room_

"_Yes?" BB asked and L walked closer_

"_Are you mad at me?" L asked innocently shocking BB_

"_No why would I be?" BB asked and L bit his thumb innocently_

"_Well… after what happened at the diner…" L said and BB sighed and got up and hugged his twin_

"_No I'm not" BB said_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Light-Kun tried to get my mind off of what he said to you with something funny, but I realized what he was doing and yelled at him soon after you left" L said and BB looked at him shocked_

'_So that's what happened'_

"_BB?" L asked _

"_Yes?" BB asked and L smiled and hugged his brother harder_

"_Thanks for being a good brother" L said and BB smiled even though his heart throbbed from thinking L would never think of him more or less than a brother._

"_Yeah, whatever"_

"Wow... You hated Light even before your brother asked him to go out with him?" Misora asked

"Yes… the reason why will come up later" BB said and sighed sadly "and for what I said about L never thinking of me more or less than a brother… probably isn't right now"

"Beyond…" Misora said kind of understanding what BB had meant. Maybe that L didn't even think of him as a brother anymore, and maybe think of him as someone he despises with his whole heart

"If you think that is sad… here's what happened later"

_During Christmas break~_

"_L what are you doing?" BB asked as he saw his brother pack up a bag_

"_Oh, Light-Kun invited me over for Christmas, and Watari said it was ok" L said and BB had a ping to his heart_

"_But isn't Christmas for family?" BB asked and L nodded_

"_Light-Kun is part of my family; you wouldn't mind if I go right?" L asked and BB felt like he was kicked in the stomach_

"_Yeah… I don't mind if you go" BB said and L hugged him_

"_Thanks BB" L said leaving and BB sighed, all alone_

"_But I do mind that you would rather spend Christmas with him instead of your own brother" BB mumbled sitting next to the Christmas tree and sighed as the memories of his Christmases with L and their traditions of opening gifts together and playing with their new gifts. BB couldn't take the pain anymore so he got up to go to Watari's wine cellar and got a few wine bottles, hoping it would get rid of the pain in his heart._

_After drinking a bottle and a half of red wine, BB felt some of the pain in his heart go away, but he was terribly drunk; this was the first time he ever drank. Watari then came home to find a drunk BB, who was mumbling random things in a swaying tone of voice, hiccupping, and doesn't have any control of his muscle movement. Watari decided to leave him be until the morning. In the morning Watari played loud music and everything loud to make BB's hangover the worst ever, which was BB's punishment._

Misora started chuckling "S-sorry but that was funny how Watari made your hangover bad"

"Yeah… you didn't live it; so don't laugh until it happens to you" BB said and Misora's smile faded from her lips

"Your brother decided to spend Christmas with Light Yagami than you?" Misora asked and BB froze and nodded

"Yeah… can we cut today a little short?" BB asked and Misora noticed that BB looked different from when they began, like he couldn't hold his emotions back for much longer as he looked down

"Oh sure" she said getting her stuff together, "I'll see you next week then" She said and BB just nodded without saying anything. Misora looked at him for a second before walking out. The camera was still rolling and it filmed the one-sided mirror to the room as Misora started talking to Giovanni. Inside the room BB was still looking down; his form shaking slightly as if he was trying so hard not to cry.

**TBC**


	4. Misa Amane

**NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**Chapter 3**

"Interview 3" Misora said walking into the room to find BB sitting there tired looking

"Hello Beyond; how are you?" Misora asked sitting down starting to get her things ready.

"Hn... so, so" Beyond said and Misora got all her things ready

"Are you better than last week?" Misora asked and BB looked at her and sighed

"Yes… sorry for cutting last week short; I know you wanted to know more" BB said and Misora shrugged

"It's ok Beyond; I've told you I don't care if it is long. What are you going to talk about today?" Misora asked and BB had a semi-angry look

"One of the reasons I hated Light Yagami" BB said and Misora had wide eyes and nodded

_One and a half years passed and Light Yagami and L are still together. BB was alone in the locker room for gym class, changing. He was late into changing back into his regular clothing since his gym teacher had to talk to him. BB was about to sigh in tiredness when he heard a bang on the other isle of lockers and decided to remain silent. Just when he was about to write it off as nothing…_

"_Ohh Light-Kun~"_

_BB winced slightly as he heard this thinking it was L and Light and then heard a high pitch giggle and BB froze as realization stuck him._

'_That's not L's voice…' BB thought and looked around the corner slightly and what he saw made his eyes grow wide and his heart sank. Light Yagami was kissing another person, a girl… none other than that young pop star, Misa Amane. Light caressed Amane's boobs and Misa tilted her head back and let out a slight moan. Light stopped and looked at her_

"_Misa how many times to I have to say this? Be quiet. Do you want L or anyone to find out?" Light asked_

"_Well…" Misa said in the thinking gaze and Light glared_

"_Well I don't" Light said and started to kiss her neck. BB bit his lip in anger and couldn't watch this anymore and decided to leave. Walking down the hallway; BB felt really sad and angry. Sad that his brother is being cheated on by the person he loves he most; anger that Light had the nerve of cheating on his brother; the most nice and gentle being in the whole universe._

"What? Light Yagami was cheating on Lawliet?" Misora asked in shock and BB nodded after a sigh

"Yes" BB said clenching his chained hands into fists hard, "That bastard had the guts to cheat on my brother"

"With Misa Amane" Misora said in the 'everything is coming into place' tone and BB sighed

"Yes with that bitch" BB said, "Going on with the story. I never told L that Light was cheating on him intentionally. How could I? I didn't want him to be broken-hearted or hurt over a bastard like Light Yagami. But that year is when L had seen less and less than him"

"You mean?"

"Yes, Light was probably with _her_" BB said and growled and sighed sadly, starting to tell a part of the story.

_L was sitting on his bed sighing and BB walked into the room_

"_Hey L, Watari told me to tell you dinner will be ready in five minutes" BB said and L nodded_

"_Thanks" L said sighing, putting down the book he was reading. Well not actually reading; he wasn't even focused on reading the book it was to distract his mind from thinking about Light_

"_L? What's wrong?" BB asked feeling his twin's stress_

"_Oh… Just Light-Kun… We made plans, but at the last minute he canceled…" L said and sighed "He's been doing that a lot recently…" L finished and BB sighed_

'_I bet he is with Amane' BB thought bitterly before sitting down next to L._

"_L? Have you considered finding someone new?" BB asked and L froze and looked at his brother with wide eyes_

"_What? Why would I do such a thing?" L asked_

"_Well…"_

"_I love him, BB you know that" L said. That hurts every time L said that…_

"_Well I don't think Light Yagami is good enough for you" BB said and L glared at BB, standing up_

"_What? I thought you were happy for me!" L yelled and BB froze_

"_I AM happy for you! Why wouldn't I be!" BB asked and L put a hand to his hip_

"_Oh maybe because you hate Light-Kun and don't want me to be with him" L said and BB was hurt_

"_What?" BB asked getting up; "I never said that! I just don't want you to get hurt!" BB yelled_

"_And why would I get hurt?" L asked and BB couldn't think when he responded_

"_Light is cheating on you" BB said and L froze_

"_What?" L asked and BB nodded and sighed_

"_With Misa Amane"_

"_The pop idol?" L asked in the 'I highly doubt that' tone_

"_Yes"_

"_Yeah right, you expect me to believe that?" L asked and BB glared slightly_

"_But it's true… I saw it" BB said_

"_I don't believe you" L said and BB felt like he was punched in the stomach_

'_H-he would rather believe Light… over me…' BB thought, "I… just don't want you hurt L" _

"_And you care why?" L asked in slight anger and BB froze as he felt like 1000 needles pierced his heart_

"…_You really asked that?" BB asked softly and L froze with wide eyes_

"_You're my brother, my only family… and you asked why I would care if you got hurt?" BB asked sadly_

"_BB…" L said softly but BB started to walk to the door_

"…_Dinner… in five minutes" BB said dully before leaving. That night, at the usual very interactive dinner table, was very tense and quiet_

"He really asked that?" Misora asked and BB sighed looking down and nodded

"I even told him the truth. I thought he needed to know that Light was cheating on him but of course he believed him over his own twin" BB said softly and Misora nodded

"But you have to admit that Light cheating on L with a young pop idol is slightly unbelievable" Misora said and BB shrugged

"I guess you're right… so you're telling me you don't believe me?" BB asked and Misora shook her head

"No, I can tell that you're being completely honest; Lawliet probably found it hard to believe that a pop idol—"

"I get it" BB said and sighed

"Well?"

"Oh right…"

_5 months later, BB couldn't take the thought of Light cheating on L with Misa Amane anymore… This was the chance… Watari was gone with some friends in a different town playing in a bingo tournament or something. L was gone with Light camping out in a forest about 100 miles away from their home town. BB got black clothing on, including a black jacket and black gloves. BB then walked into the kitchen taking the knife out, that was identical to the one he replaced it with. BB sighed as he looked at the glistening metal in his gloved hand_

"_I… really am doing this" BB said softly as he left to go over to Misa Amane's house._

_Misa walked home during the night around 3am. She was working on a new song and the producers made her stay late, like the last 5 weeks._

"_Misa's so tired" Misa said yawning as he got to her front door and noticed it was slightly opened and shrugged it off_

"_It's probably Misa forgetting to shut the door again" Misa said walking in, dropping her things near the door and taking off her shoes. She was walking down the hall not noticing something was there, someone was watching her…_

Giovanni walked in

"Times up Misora" He said and she groaned

"Right when it was getting good" Misora whined deeply and BB chuckled

"Finish the rest of the story next week Misora; until then, have a good week" BB said and Misora smiled

"Same to you BB" Misora said gathering her things together and proceeded to leave with Giovanni.

**TBC**


	5. Killing And A Killer's Guilty Conscious

**NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**Chapter 4**

"Interview 4"

"Hello Beyond, I'm excited to hear what happens next, since we got cut off last time" Misora said and BB chuckled

"Yeah" BB said "Who wants to know how I killed someone?"

"Well I do" Misora said and BB chuckled

"I think being in here once a week with me is making you like me" BB said and started continuing his story from last week

_Misa was walking down the hallway to her room. She jumped on her bed and sighed in relaxation_

"_It's good to be home" She said "It's too bad that Light-Kun is gone camping with L… we could've had some fun"_

"_Is that so?"_

_Misa jumped up to a sitting point, "wh-who's there?" She asked and stood up as a figure appeared._

"_W-were you… were you that person Misa felt stalking her for the last few days?" Misa asked and BB chuckled_

"_That was my friend"_

"_Oh, so you came here to get him an autograph because Misa would love to give one to you?" Misa asked and BB chuckled and shook his head_

"_Not exactly" BB said taking out the knife and Misa froze and took one step back_

"_Wh-what's that for?" Misa asked as fear took over and BB grinned evilly_

"_Oh this? This is just going to be the murder weapon" BB said and Misa froze even more_

"_Y-you're going to…"_

"_Yes Amane. I'm here to kill you" BB said twirling the knife in his right hand "my friend stalked you for a few days because I asked him to. It was for to see what times you come home. He provided me the knife too" BB finished looking at the knife and Misa let out a high pitch scream and BB sighed in annoyance_

"_God shut up. How Light Yagami can put up with you is beyond me" BB said and Misa smiled slightly_

"_S-so you know Light-Kun? Did he put you up to scaring Misa?" Misa asked hopeful _

"_Oh god no; I hate Yagami's guts. But he is my brother's boyfriend… I can't let anyone hurt my brother and I'm not about to put up with Light cheating on him any longer" BB said still grinning evilly at Misa, "even if I have to kill a pop star like you"_

_Misa tried to run to the door but BB was a little too fast and grabbed her wrist. But Misa pulled away and started running down the hall and BB ran after. BB caught up to her before she could run out of the door and Misa grabbed her high heel and tried to whack BB with it. BB caught the shoe, throwing it to the side, and pulled Misa to the couch_

"_You won't get away with this!" Misa yelled and BB shook his head and thrust the knife deep into the young pop idol's chest. Misa gasped in pain as he put her hand to her now bleeding chest. She had blood coming out of her mouth which was rolling down her mouth. Misa fell onto the couch gasping her last breath_

"_That was a lot easier than I thought" BB said and walked over to her and took the knife and carved the number 13 into the body's stomach. BB then left as quickly as he could. BB got rid of the murder weapon and went back home_

"So that's how you killed Misa Amane" Misora said

"Yep" BB said as if it was nothing, "she deserved it since she was a part of Light cheating on L"

"Oh. What was the 13 for? People said it was your 13th victim" Misora said and BB chuckled

"As if… Misora would you write 1 and 3 so close together, so close they're touching?" BB said and Misora took out a piece of paper and did as she was told to. She had wide eyes at what she saw

"It looks like a B" Misora pointed out and BB sighed and nodded

"Yes… I had no idea I did that until the news stated it a day later. I guess I did it subconsciously did it because I wanted to be caught… I also thought that L would be the only one to find out since he knows, but he didn't" BB said and Misora nodded

"Your friend who gave you the murder weapon and stalked Misa Amane, was Mail Jeevas, correct?" Misora asked and BB nodded

"He goes by Matt"

"How long have you known him?"

"L and I have known Matt maybe 6 months after we found out we were gay" BB said

"Wow, a long time. Why didn't you mention him in your story?" Misora asked and BB sighed

"He was my best friend and I don't want to relive what happened" BB said and Misora nodded

"Going on with the story… when I got home I wasn't feeling the effects of killing someone… until when the news came out the day after when L came home…"

_**News Alert!**_

_BB walked into the living room to see L watching the news and sat with him_

"_What's on?"_

"_Oh they found Misa Amane dead in her apartment" L said shocked and BB felt his heart sink deeply._

"_R-really?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I have to go do some homework" BB said and was about to get up when L grabbed his wrist_

"_Watch it with me; I want to see what happened" L said and BB mentally sighed and nodded. He knew that the police would be looking for the killer and he couldn't act suspicious; so he had to watch the news even if he didn't want to._

"_**Breaking news" the news lady said and behind her head on the top right hand corner was a picture of Misa Amane's dead body.**_

"_**Misa Amane was found dead on her couch in her apartment with a stab wound to the heart and a number 13 etched into her stomach area. It was said that someone, early morning, had broken into Misa Amane's apartment and killed the young pop idol. Officials say that the knife used was a Faberware knife of the serrated markings left but there was no evidence of the Faberware knife used. We might have a serial killer on the loose since the officials said that the number on the pop idol's stomach was the number of victims they had killed; so be on the lookout. Now here is Ollie Williams with the weather"**_

_L turned off the TV and sighed and looked to BB who was frozen_

"_BB?" L asked and BB looked to him_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You ok?" L asked and BB shook the nervous feeling he had off and nodded with a slight smile_

"_Yeah, it's… too bad that someone could kill off someone like that" BB said freezing inside as he was the one who killed her and L nodded_

"_Yeah, but your assumption of Light cheating on me with Misa Amane wouldn't be a problem now right?" L asked smirking slightly and BB nodded slowly. That's right… he killed Misa Amane so L wouldn't be in pain if he ever found out that Light was cheating on him. He did it for L._

"_Right" BB said smirking, "you want to go to the arcade?"_

"_Sure" L said and the two got up and got ready to go to the arcade. A day later, BB felt the first effects of killing someone… slight nausea, slight loss of appetite, a slight guilty conscious stating over and over that what he did was wrong. BB didn't think much of it, but when a day passed it had gotten worse; worse nausea and loss of appetite, more of a guilty conscious that he couldn't think straight. And now he had gotten newer symptoms, insomnia, getting nervous and jumpy at things. 2 days later, BB was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast. He was groaning at the thought that he had one of the most miserable nights of his life. Laying his head down, BB didn't realize his twin came up from behind and when he tapped his shoulder BB jumped_

"_BB, are you ok?" L asked shocked by the reaction of his brother. BB groaned and nodded_

"_Yeah I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping well" BB said and L nodded_

"_You should go and rest. Forget about going with me to the mall ok? You need rest"_

"_B-but" BB said looking to L and L smiled_

"_Don't worry about me, I'll call Light to go with" L said and BB looked to the table groaning again; not from tiredness but from being annoyed by Light._

"_You need rest ok?" L asked_

"_Ok…Ok" BB said getting up to leave to go to his room to lie down_

"_Good, I'll check on you when I get home" L said and BB nodded leaving. A few hours later, BB couldn't go to sleep and the door to his room opened_

"_BB?"_

"_Yeah? BB called out tiredly and L came in_

"_Did you sleep?" L asked and BB shook his head_

"… _I try but I just can't" BB said and L walked to him and hugged him_

"_How long haven't you been sleeping?" L asked and BB sighed_

"_2 or 3 days" BB said and L sighed_

"_Well, keep trying, it's bound to work sometime" L said and BB nodded feeling comfortable in L's arms. That night, BB finally went to bed; passed out from exhaustion, but after a few minutes woke up screaming. His mind was haunting him over and over with the killing and how the dead body would come back to have its revenge. That was his mind telling him that what he did was wrong; it was usually just guilt but now it grew to his dreams. All the sudden L burst in the room to find his brother panting, shaking and had tears in his eyes._

"_BB what's wrong?" L asked frantically slowly walking up to him. With no reply L touched his cheek making BB jump slightly and look at him_

"_BB? Are you ok?"_

"_N-no…" BB said in a shaky voice and L sighed_

"_Was it that bad of a dream?" L asked knowing his twin had a bad dream… no nightmare; if it was good enough to scare the crap out BB who usually doesn't get scared that easily. BB gave a small nod and looked to L again_

"_I don't want to be alone right now; please stay with me for the night?" BB asked shakily and L smiled slightly at never seeing his brother act this way before._

"_Sure" L said getting into BB's bed hugging him and BB began relaxing into his brother's chest, falling into a deep sleep._

"Wow" Misora said chuckling and BB looked at her

"What's so funny Misora?" BB asked and Misora shook her hand as she was laughing slightly

"W-well it is slightly funny to see a person like you so afraid over killing someone" Misora said and BB huffed

"Did you ever kill a person, Misora?" BB asked and Misora shook her head

"No, of course not, if I have I would be in here as a convict and not a reporter…" Misora said

"Then you don't know what it is like to kill for the first time. For a few weeks you feel like shit" BB said and Misora nodded

"Well I have to go now, I have a meeting with someone" Misora said and BB nodded

"A meeting being a date?" BB asked in the teasing tone and Misora was all red

"N-no!"

"Yeah it is" BB said smirking

"D-don't embarrass me we're still recording" Misora whined out and BB started laughing and the camera was turned off

**TBC**

**Find the Family Guy joke in this chapter :D**


	6. Enter Mikami and Takada

******NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**Chapter 5**

"Interview 5" Misora said before entering the white room

"Hello Beyond" Misora said

"Hey, how was the date?" BB asked smirking and Misora blushed

"It wasn't a date!" Misora said and BB chuckled

"Sure it wasn't" BB said, "So what do you want to hear about?" BB asked before Misora could respond to his first statement

"Uhm I know you don't want to relive the part of your story with Mail Jeevas… but can you start adding him in your story?"

"…Sure" BB said softly, "anything else?"

"What happened after you were over the guilt phase of killing Misa Amane?"

"Oh that… well things went back to normal. Light hung out with L more often, like they had when they first got together. I thought L would've found something strange about Light never being there to hang out with him until a pop idol was killed he started hanging out more. Oh well… One thing I forgot to mention last time Misora… Killing is against the law and evil; I know that, but to me it was for the wellbeing of my brother, twin, love. I only cared about that when I killed Misa Amane nothing else"

"Wow" Misora said and smiled, "so when does Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami take place?" Misora asked

"Well that was 5 months after everything was getting back to normal" BB said

_5 months later, BB, L and Light were heading down the hallway at school to their classes_

"_Oh my god… Light?" _

_Light and the twins looked to where the voice is coming from and Light had wide eyes as it was his childhood friends, Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami. Mikami standing with a smirk and the light from the window they were close to glared on his glasses and Takada was smiling deeply_

"_Takada, Mikami?" Light asked shocked and Takada's smile turned to a grin_

"_Light!" Takada said hugging, no glomping, Light, "It's been so long~!"_

"_Long time no see" Mikami stated pushing his glasses up slightly; his glasses glaring with the light from the window_

"_It has been 6-7 years?" Light asked_

"_Actually 6 and a half" Mikami said and Takada nodded. L then tapped Light's shoulder_

"_Light-Kun, who are they?" L asked and BB wanted to know himself. Light smiled_

"_Oh these are my childhood friends, Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami" Light said, "But the last time we've seen each other was when we were 11" Light said and Mikami and Takada nodded_

"_I go by Mikami and she goes by Takada" Mikami stated and Takada nodded_

"_Why are you guys here anyways, didn't you move away to London?" Light asked and the two nodded_

"_We moved back and enrolled into this school" Mikami and Takada said in unison_

"_Are you two siblings?" L asked and Mikami chuckled_

"_No, our parents are in the same business and transferred over to London for until now" Mikami stated_

"_I don't believe we caught your names" Takada said_

"_Oh, sorry, I'm Lawliet and go by L" L said and pointed to his twin brother "and this is my twin brother, Beyond"_

"_I go by BB" BB said and Mikami and Takada nodded _

"_Oh did you hear Misa Amane got killed?" Takada asked and Light and L nodded, but BB froze slightly before nodding as well._

"_Yea it's a shame" Light said and BB glared slightly at Light but was unrecognizable by the rest._

"_Wasn't she the one who hung out with us when we were little?" Mikami asked_

"_Yeah, she was 2 years older than us" Takada said and BB crossed his arms as he knew he was right about Misa Amane. BB noticed that L looked at Light and thought it was finally going to be the time for L to realize that he was right when it came to Light cheating on him with the pop idol._

"_You knew who Misa Amane was?" L asked and Light nodded_

"_Yeah, she hung out with us almost all the time, until the time that Mikami and Takada moved away, then that when she had gotten more popular and left" Light said and L looked to BB and saw that he had his arms crossed. BB clapped his hands once and took in a slight breath._

"_Well… I'm going to class" BB said leaving. Down the hallway, BB ran into Matt_

"_Hey" the two said before walking together_

"_Are you doing better?" Matt asked and BB nodded_

"_Better, a lot better… for sure" BB said and sighed "that was probably the worst weeks of my life, I'm glad it is over"_

"_That is good… so did L believe you?" Matt asked and BB looked to him confused_

"_About what?" BB asked_

"_The whole Misa Amane thing" Matt whispered softly so no one could hear him but BB and BB sighed_

"_No, but I think he might now since Light's stupid childhood friends said something about the bitch hanging out with them when they were young" BB said and Matt nodded_

"_Hope so, let's get to our class… if I'm late one more time the teacher will have my head" Matt said and BB chuckled_

"_Yeah, yeah" BB said walking down the hallway to their Math class._

"_I hate math" Matt mumbled and BB nodded_

"Did Lawliet ever find out about Misa Amane or believe you?"

"Never…" BB said sighing "He would always rather believe Light over me" BB said gloomy

"But Light Yagami's friends told that Misa Amane was their childhood friend" Misora said and BB sighed

"Yes they were friends and L never expected that his love would do that to him…" BB stated

"But he will when he sees the truth in these interviews" Misora said and BB smiled and nodded

"Yeah, that's why I'm telling you everything" BB stated "I do want him to be happy… but he will find out that Light is an asshole who is taking his love for granite… if he needs to find out, it should be from someone who actually cares for him"

"I know… mind telling me what happened next?"

"Not at all… around 5 months later"

"_Hey you guys want to go to a bar tonight?" Takada asked Mikami Light and the twins._

"_What?" the twins asked confusedly and they nodded and Light smiled_

"_Sure why not?" Light asked and L tapped his shoulder_

"_But Light-Kun, we're 17" L said and Light chuckled and pulled him close, and BB resisted the urge to roll his eyes and resisted glaring at Light_

"_Come on L, you need to just relax and let go" Light said and L blushed slightly and smiled_

"_O-ok, let's go" L said, "but we won't get in without being 21 years old"_

"_Well that's why I made these" Mikami stated taking out five fake ids_

"_Fake ids?" L and BB asked in unison and Light smiled_

"_I should have expected this much from you Mikami" Light stated taking two passes and looked to L "Well look L now we could get in"_

_L froze slightly and BB knew why. He wouldn't want to go against the law since he wanted to be a detective his whole life. But BB froze when L smiled and took the pass_

"_Alright, let's go" L said and BB couldn't believe this; if L wasn't identical to himself he wouldn't believe this was his brother. Everyone took a pass but BB didn't take one yet_

"_You want to go with us BB?" L asked and BB looked at him and to Mikami and Takada. BB had wide eyes as there was a slight evil look in their eyes. BB felt something was going to happen tonight and knew he had to go with._

'_Well it's not like I drank before' BB thought and took the pass Takada gave him._

_That night at the bar, Light and L were sitting next to each other with Mikami and Takada next to Light and BB was on the other side of the table._

"_Excuse me when I go to the ladies room" Takada said getting up to leave. 5 minutes later she came back and the bartender came over_

"_What would you guys like to order?" the bartender asked. After Light, Mikami and Takada ordered their drinks, it was L's turn to order._

"_Hmm… I'll have a __Pineapple Mai Tai" L said and when the bartender wrote down the drink he looked up to BB_

"_And you sir?" the bartender asked and BB looked up to him_

"_I'll have the same thing L is having" BB said and noticed something. The bartender was writing the drink again. That is odd… he could've written the number two next to the first one he written down. BB had wide eyes as he also noticed that the bartender had taken slightly longer when writing L's drink down… something was up and BB knew it._

"_I'll go make your drinks right now" the bartender said leaving and the gang started talking but BB was only focused on what the bartender was doing. When he made one of the Pineapple Mai Tai's, BB had wide eyes as something was put into it…_

_BB continued to watch the bartender as he came back over with their drinks. BB took noticed the drink, that the bartender put something into, was placed in front of L._

"_Thanks" the seventeen year olds stated as the bartender walked away._

'_There is something in L's drink and I feel it… I need to do something…' BB stated in his mind, "hey guys look over there"_

_All 4, excluding BB himself, looked to where BB pointed and BB quickly exchanged his own drink with L's. L looked back_

"_BB there was nothing there" L said and BB grabbed the drink in front of him_

"_Really? I thought there was" BB said and shrugged "oh well" BB said taking a sip of his drink. Everyone did the same as BB_

'_Thank god I ordered the same drink as L' BB thought drinking the rest. BB started feeling and acting dizzy and looked at the shocked faces._

'_Ok… not L or… Light' BB thought as L and Light looked generally and purely shocked so BB looked to Takada and Mikami. Their shock was the kind of shock that said 'that was the wrong person'_

'_S-so it was… them' BB thought before fainting and falling off the chair to the ground, hearing faint 'BB!'s knowing they were from his brother and maybe Light…_

"So Takada and Mikami spiked L's drink?"

"Yes they did"

"…why didn't you tell L that there might have been something in his drink?"

"Do you think that he would believe me, he believed everyone else over me" BB said "he would've drank it… and I couldn't let him get hurt could I?"

"You really love him don't you?" Misora said and BB smiled sadly and nodded

"Yeah I do. I love him deeply; so much so I wouldn't hesitate a second to take a bullet for him" BB said and Misora smiled slightly, "continuing on with the story, nothing much happened until school started on Monday…"

"So L didn't figure out that the drink was spiked?" Misora asked and BB shrugged

"Not really; he thought I was so drunk that I fainted. But I did drink one and a half bottles of wine and didn't faint from getting drunk…" BB said "well like I said nothing much happened until Monday" BB said

_BB was walking down the hallway towards his class when he saw Mikami and Takada. BB growled slightly and decided to walk over to them and confront them. _

"_Oh hey BB, I'm glad to see that you're ok" Takada said and Mikami nodded making BB growled_

"_Oh cut the shit" BB said shocking Takada and Mikami._

"_What?" Takada asked and got pushed to the wall with BB close to her face glaring_

"_Don't think that I didn't know what you did Friday night!" BB said _

"_What do you mean?" the two asked confused_

"_I have a knack for observing everything. I know you spiked L's drink Friday" BB said and Mikami pushed him away from Takada slightly_

"_Now how would you know that?" Mikami asked "you're the one who fainted and not L"_

"_That's proof that whatever was in the drink was to make the person faint. I switched the drinks"_

"_What… that's how" the two whispered and BB growled_

"_I knew it" BB said and was pushed to the wall by Takada_

"_How are you going to prove that?" Takada asked cupping her hand around BB's chin_

"_Now tell us, what is L towards Light-Kun?" Takada asked and BB froze slightly_

"_Get off of me!" BB said kicking Takada off hard making her almost fall over if it wasn't for Mikami catching her_

"_BB!" L yelled and BB, Takada and Mikami looked over to the side to see Light and L, angry._

"_Why did you kick her!?" L asked and BB froze_

"_They were trying to hurt you" BB said and L rolled his eyes_

"_Yeah right" L said and BB froze, anger slightly growing_

"_They spiked your drink L!" BB said and L pushed him back slightly _

"_Stop lying!" L yelled and BB growled in anger_

"_Why is it that you believe everyone over your own twin brother?!" BB yelled pushing L back. L got caught by Light when he was about to lose his balance. Light looked to BB, who was panting from anger_

"_That's going too far Beyond!" Light yelled and BB froze when he came to. Realization came upon him as he saw L looking at him shocked… He… just shoved and probably hurt L, his twin, his love. BB froze even more and turned and ran down the hallway. Skidding to a stop; he stopped in front of his locker and opened it. Taking out a helmet and putting it on, he ran towards the exit. Matt, down the hall, was talking to a girl, saw the scene but wasn't in hearing distance._

"_Wait dude!" Matt said running after BB, who just passed him, ignoring the annoying girl he was talking to._

_Outside it was raining and BB ran to his motorcycle and was about to turn it on when he heard Matt calling his name. BB turned around to see his best friend running towards him_

"_I'm coming with" Matt said_

"_I don't know where I'm going…" BB said mumbled and Matt shrugged_

"_Don't care" Matt said getting on_

"_Alright then" BB said starting the engine to the motorcycle._

"Ok I'm going to interrupt real quickly; I just want to ask why did you shove your twin?" Misora asked and BB sighed looking down sadly, clenching his fists together

"…I never meant to, I was angry because it seemed that I wasn't as important to him as the rest of the people he knew less than five years… Don't get me wrong… I still regret even laying a finger on L" BB stated sighing sadly before slowly unclenching his fists.

"BB…" Misora said and BB looked up

"S-sorry about that" BB said and looked to the clock behind Misora and noticed the time "our time is up Misora"

"Really?" Misora asked looking to the clock and groaned "time sure does fly" she mumbles getting ready to leave.

"We'll continue this next week" Misora said turning off the camera.

**TBC**


	7. Hurting L Out of Jealousy

******NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**Chapter 6**

"Interview 6" Misora said walking into the room and saw BB was there before her as usual.

"Hello Misora" BB said and Misora was getting set up

"Hello Beyond, how are you doing?" she asked when she finished setting up

"Fine, and you?" BB asked and Misora smiled

"Fine" she said and Beyond smirked

"You went on another date didn't you?" BB asked and Misora blushed

"Sh-shut up" she said and BB chuckled and she shrugged it off and continued with the interview

"So Beyond, please continue with your story from last week" she said and BB sighed and nodded

_When Matt had gotten on the bike, BB started to drive it away. During the ride, BB had tears in his eyes and the light rain turned heavier. BB had ridden all the way to another town in the dangerous conditions of heavy rain and somewhat rage and sadness. BB had stopped safely at an inn on the edges of the town he went to. He and Matt went inside and sat down. Noticing the new customers, a waitress came over with menus_

"_What will you like to order?" she asked nicely_

"_Just coffee… black" BB mumbled and Matt looked to him noticing something had happened._

"_And for you sir?" the waitress asked getting Matt out of thought_

"_Same for me please" Matt said and the waitress nodded and left to make the coffee. Matt looked to BB determined to find out the problem_

"_BB, tell me what happened" Matt said and before BB could say anything Matt finished, "And before you say 'it's nothing', you never act like this, you're smart enough not to ride any automobile when it's raining this heavy, let alone a motorcycle. Plus you would never ditch class unless something was up. One more thing, you never order black coffee without creamer before" _

_BB sighed "I never knew you to be this smart Matt" BB mumbled and Matt shrugged and the coffee came. Both thanked the waitress and she left. Matt took a sip of his coffee_

"_Just tell me what's wrong" Matt said and BB looked to his coffee mug in his hands and sighed and told Matt about everything that had happened from Friday night until he bolted from the school._

"_Matt… I don't… I just don't know what to do anymore" BB said tears forming once again and ran a hand through his hair, "I-I probably hurt L… I would never forgive myself"_

_After BB and Matt finished their coffees, Matt sighed, "Dude… don't be so hard on yourself"_

"_B-but"_

"_No buts, you were right with everything, about Light cheating on L with that Amane chick. I know that because when you told me to stalk her, I found out she was going over to Light's place practically every night… She skipped more than half of her rehearsals to whatever that thing did too. And L didn't believe you when you told him the truth. Frankly I would be pissed to if I had a twin brother who took everyone else's words over mine. I still can't believe L wouldn't even give you the chance… and wouldn't believe his own twin" Matt said sighing and BB looked up at Matt and sighed deeply_

"_Matt…I'm tired of this" BB mumbled sadly and Matt looked confused_

"_What do you mean? Tired of what?" Matt asked and BB looked up_

"_I'm tired of being in love with someone… who would never… love me back" BB mumbled "it's pathetic, I'm pathetic" BB finished and Matt looked at his with sympathy_

"_BB… I'm in the same boat… I mean loving Mello, who doesn't even know I exist… it's hard" Matt said and BB looked to him_

"_Sorry dude" BB mumbled and Matt looked at them_

BB had cut his story off and had wide eyes, blushing slightly

"N-nothing much happened until I got home" BB said quickly going to the next part of his story before Misora could say anything

_BB got home around 2 hours later and walked down the hall and stopped in front of L's room and sighing he hesitantly walked into the room_

"…_L?" BB asked nervously and L looked up from his laptop he was doing some homework on_

"_BB…" L said wanting and looking like he wanted to continue talking but didn't exactly know what to say and BB sighed_

"_L… I'm so sorry I… pushed you…. A-are you hurt?" BB asked and L smirked and shook his head_

"_It will take a lot more than that to hurt me BB. Plus I was the one who shoved you first" L said rubbing the back of his neck and sighed, "So I am the one who needs to apologize"_

"… _But, L" BB mumbled_

"_No BB, I'm sorry if I ever caused you to think I never believe you" L said sighing, "But you have to admit that it is somewhat hard to believe that—" L started_

"_That Light would cheat on you, I know" BB mumbled taking his whole being to resist the urge to roll his eyes_

"_BB… uh… well what did you do when you were out?" L asked slightly curious and BB blushed slightly_

"_Well me and Matt left to a diner… and we were talking about things. He and I are… in love… with people who don't love us back in the same way…" BB mumbled and L had slightly wide eyes_

"_What?" L asked shocked. Not shock about Matt, since everyone knows he is in love with Mello, who doesn't seem to know a thing about the poor red head. But it was a shock that L didn't know about his brother's unrequited love… did L not know that much about his twin as he thought?_

"_Well yes…" BB said sighed _

"_How long were you in love?" L asked and BB sighed as he felt a pang in his heart, wishing his voice wouldn't crack he began talking_

"_Since we were 14, or even 13, still am" BB mumbled and L had wide eyes_

"_Th-that long? Why wouldn't you just accept this person wouldn't love you back and move on?" L asked not wanting to see his twin hurt but that line did hurt BB_

"…_I… I have. He already loves someone else… and I know deep in my mind and heart that I wouldn't ever be able to give this love up. I love him so much that… I-I just can't give it up even if I wanted too" BB mumbled sadly_

"…_BB" L mumbled feeling his twin's pain and BB sighed_

"_A-at the diner… well there was more. Me and Matt were kinda tired of not having the person we love… s-so… well… we ended up… having sex" BB mumbled_

"Wait, hold up. You had sex with Matt?" the reporter, asked and BB blushed slightly

"Yes…" BB said

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not really relevant" BB mumbled

"Well, I order you to tell me about it" Misora said and BB blushed deeply

"What, oh hell no!" BB half yelled

"It's part of the story" Misora said

"No! I'm not telling you about that… I mean it isn't relevant to the story of why I killed and almost killed 2 people" BB mumbled slightly embarrassed

"Please tell me"

"No Misora! Hey the next part is why I want to kill Takada and Mikami" BB said and Misora nodded

"Ok go on with that" Misora said

"Thank you" BB said and sighed "Why did I get stuck with a perverted reporter?" BB mumbled under his breath and Misora glared

"Hey I heard that, just get on with the story"

"Ok, ok" BB said in defense

"_You WHAT!?" L yelled and BB sighed and nodded looking down feeling ashamed because he imagined Matt was L and Matt imagined that BB was Mello, "but why?"_

"…_you wouldn't understand the constant pain of falling for someone who doesn't love you back" BB said, "Is it bad that me and Matt imagined the ones we love when we were having sex? Is it bad for just a few minutes that we were happy?" BB mumbled sadly_

"…_BB" L said sadly, "I never said that" _

_BB sighed tiredly and sadly, "well anyways… I'm sorry for pushing you. I feel really bad for doing that. I'm going to bed" he said leaving to his room._

_The next day at school, during the whole morning, Mikami and Takada had done things to hurt L and made them all look like accidents. L, being the kindhearted being he was, didn't stop to think that those two would purposely hurt him, but BB knew better. BB knew that the 'accidents' were on purpose and that the 'innocence tone' to Mikami and Takada's voices were so fake it was highly obvious, but no one but BB saw it._

'_Is everyone here besides me and L this oblivious and stupid?" BB thought sighing. When lunch came, L and BB walked outside to the parking lot. They had forgotten their lunches and Watari was bringing them over, so they were waiting for him there. When L sat down on the sidewalk next to the parking lot road, a truck was coming towards him_

"_L watch out!" BB said pulling him away, and the truck stopped on the curb where L was before his brother had pulled him away. The blue truck's front seat windows rolled down and Takada and Mikami stuck their heads out._

"_Oh my gosh L, I'm so incredibly sorry… I thought I stepped on the break… but I guess it was the accelerator…" Takada said and BB glared at her and Mikami_

'_They did NOT just' BB thought as he noticed that once again that Mikami and Takada had the same fake 'innocence' tone to their voice._

"_That's ok, accidents happen, plus my brother saved me so it's not a big deal now is it?" L asked smiling and as the two 'innocent' people smiled and thanked him, BB stared at his brother in shock. He desperately wanted to ask L 'why are you letting those two off the hook for almost killing you', but stopped. He knew if he said anything about how Mikami and Takada were trying to hurt him L would just take their side like always and yell at him. BB had to handle this his own way_

_After school, BB walked up to Mikami and Takada angrily_

"_I told you to stay the fuck away from L!" BB said and the two shrugged_

"_Quite impossible when we all go to the same school now isn't it?" Mikami asked and BB growled_

"_You have been hurting my brother all day and almost killed him!" BB yelled_

"_What? But all those were accidents" Takada said innocently and BB was close to hitting her_

"_You may have fooled everyone else but you didn't fool me, you almost killed my brother and I'm not about to stand around and take it!" BB yelled and Mikami and Takada smirked_

"_Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Mikami asked_

"_Hit us with your best shot" Takada said_

"_Because we will continue to hurt your pathetic excuse for a human being twin brother" they said in unison and BB pinned Takada to the wall, anger above boiling point_

"_You'll fucking regret those words… just you wait" he said evilly before walking away and called Matt_

"_Matt I need your help" he said hanging up_

"Oh that's why you were going to kill them" Misora said

"Yes, why else would I kill them? The fucking mess with my brother they fucking mess with me" BB said and Misora saw the rage

"So you really hate them"

"Yes, they did try to kill the person I love" BB said sighing as time was up and Misora started packing up

"Oh Misora, the next time I'll tell you how I killed Takada"

"Sweet" Misora said and BB started laughing

"You are turning into me" BB said and Misora chuckled

"In your dreams Beyond, Can't wait until next week" she said turning off the camera

**TBC**


	8. Takada's Murder and Close Call

******NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**Chapter 7**

"Interview seven" Misora said but didn't know why she kept saying what interview it was, maybe from force of habit. She walked into the room to see BB sleeping face down on the table

"Beyond, wake up" she said giggling and BB slowly opened his eyes and looked around before spotting Misora

"Oh… Misora, sorry I didn't get any sleep last night. Did I make you wait?" BB asked tiredly and Misora saw the slight innocence in the tone to BB's voice.

"No, I actually just walked in" she said smiling. She has realized throughout the interviews that if nothing like Light cheating on L or Light's friends were trying to hurt L, BB would've never killed anyone. She has realized that BB is kind and caring person.

"So I'm kinda excited to hear what you have to say about how you murdered Takada" Misora said and BB smiled slightly

"Why is it that you like hearing how people killed people Misora?" BB asked

"I don't, but the way you tell them makes me feel like I'm watching a scary movie" Misora said and BB chuckled

"Ok, ok I'll tell you" BB mumbled tiredly

_The Saturday after BB had confronted Mikami and Takada, it was around 1 am. Takada was driving to her apartment and parked in the underground parking garage. She got out and shivered as she felt something was going to happen, and all the sudden the lights of the car garage turned off. There was hardly any light and the only light was the crack of the door that heads to the apartment complexes. Misora froze and sighed as she thought the feeling she had was just that the power just went off. _

_All the sudden all the cars' alarms went off making Takada freeze in fear, not knowing what to think or do. When all the alarms turned off, all at the same time, Misora sighed in relief_

'_That was weird glad it was ov-' she thought, her thought getting interrupted by a noise that sounded like how sharp metal sounded when scraping on concrete._

_**Cllllllllllank!**_

"_Wh-who's there?" Takada asked nervously as the noise was growing closer and closer to her_

_**Cllllllllllank!**_

_Takada tried to focus her eyes, but alas it was too dark in the car garage to see anything._

_**Cllllllllllank!**_

_Takada froze when the noise sounded like it was right behind her and felt something grab her shoulder. She gasped and bolted towards the door leading to the apartments. When Takada got out of the car garage she sighed in relief as the noise went passed the door and heard her phone ring, and she looked to the collar id to see an 'unavailable number'_

"_That's strange" Takada said answering her phone, "Hello?"_

_On the other line there was no voice but the noise, __**'Cllllllllllank!'**_

_Right after the noise the other line hung up making Takada freeze deeply. Did someone she didn't know, know her number? Is it the serial killer that killed Misa Amane?_

_**Cllllllllllank!**_

_The noise started up down the hall making Takada's heart race. She ran down the other hall towards her apartment; running faster when the noise was getting closer. She stopped in front of her apartment and took out a set of keys quickly searching for the right one_

"_Shit" she mumbled when she dropped her keys and bent down to get them. When getting up, a huge metal hook flew into the door making Takada freeze even more because it barely missed her_

"_Hello Takada"_

_Takada turned around to see BB and had wide eyes and gasped_

"…_BB?" Takada asked actually afraid. BB glared deeply at her_

"_Don't call me by that name you bitch!" BB said grabbing Takada's keys and opened the door pushing Takada in and took the hook out of the door _

"_A-are you just doing this to scare me? B-because it worked… I'm sorry for hurting your brother ok?, you can go now" Takada said and BB growled_

"_You think that's going to cut it? You almost killed my brother. You are going to pay" BB said holding the hook tighter making Takada freeze_

"_Y-you won't get away with killing me" Takada said making BB laugh_

"_Same thing Misa Amane said" BB said grinning evilly and Takada had wide eyes in pure fear_

"_Y-y-you w-were the one wh-who k-killed M-Misa?" Takada asked fear present in her voice._

"_Yes I did, she did something that if my brother found out he would've been devastated. I'm not about to put up with anything of anyone that is hurting my brother" BB said angrily before using the metal hook and whacked Takada on the head, knocking her out._

_Takada had woke up, feeling groggy, had wide eyes as she noticed this is place is the basement of the apartment complex building she was in. She tried moving but felt her hands tied down so she tried screaming but found out there was something in her mouth making her screams barely audible._

'_Sh-shit…' She thought and had wide eyes in fear as she heard the __**'cllllllllllank' **__noise again. _

"_Well well well, look who's finally awake" BB said and Takada glared and growled slightly_

"_hhhhu hhhhon geehhh awwwaaa whippp phisss (you won't get away with this)" Takada said_

"_Oh wouldn't I?" BB said evilly with an evil grin and cut Takada's arm with the giant hook and Takada let out a muffled scream_

"_W-whhi ahh ehhhu doehngh phiss (W-why are you doing this)?" Takada asked in tears_

"_Why am I doing this? Because I'm in love with my brother; I'm not letting anyone hurt him, ever" BB said slicing Takada's other arm making her cry_

"_See you in hell Takada" BB said_

"_Nnnhhh!"Takada tried to yell but BB smirked evilly before plummeting the metal hook into Takada's chest above her heart. BB twisted the hook slightly making it look like a knife was the weapon. Takada gasped as she had blood in her mouth and fell limp. BB took the hook out and wiped the blood off. _

"_I told you that you would regret" BB said and quickly left and ran outside where Matt saw him_

"_Hey Matt" BB said running to him _

"_Hey, you kill her?" Matt asked and BB nodded and laughed_

"_Dude you were fantastic" BB said grinning in laugher "she was totally scared shitless, you should've seen her!"_

"_Yeah, I saw. I took these" Matt said handing BB the security tapes, "I only took the ones that have you and Takada in them"_

"_Dude you are the best" BB said grinning. BB was seriously amazed at Matt. He had hacked into the mainframe of the building to turn off the lights and somehow made the cars' alarms go off. He found out Takada's number. BB knew he couldn't have done this without him. _

"_Dude, come on" Matt said pulling BB to his precious red sports car. Matt drove to the dump confusing BB_

"_Why are we here?" BB asked and Matt smirked at the driver's seat, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth_

"_We need to throw the hook away" Matt said breathing in smoke, "If they found the weapon, we could be found out"_

"_Right, but I did make the murder weapon look like a knife" BB said shocking Matt_

"_Really? Well better safe than sorry right?" Matt asked and BB nodded throwing the hook as far into the dump as he could. BB turned to Matt and smiled_

"_Head to the ditch across from town Matt" BB said _

"_Why?" Matt said_

"_It's secluded" BB said and Matt looked at BB confused_

"_And why do you need to go to a secluded place?"_

"_Do you see my clothes?" BB asked as his jacket shirt and gloves were covered in Takada's blood and Matt nodded, "We need to get rid of these, plus the tapes"_

"_Dude, you're smart" Matt said driving off to the ditch BB was talking about. It was in the middle of the woods and secluded from civilization. BB threw the gloves he was wearing, the tapes, and the jacket and shirt that had blood on them in the deep ditch and sighed. He drowned them in gasoline and threw one of Matt's millions of lighters on them. Watching them burn, Matt and BB went to the car and got in_

"_Dude you want to go to my house for the night?" Matt asked, "Why family wouldn't be home until next week" Matt finished and BB nodded_

"_Yes" BB said and Matt nodded_

"_Hopefully you won't feel like shit like last time" Matt said and BB shivered_

"_It fucking sucked… I hope that I won't ever go through that stage again!" BB said and Matt sighed_

"_Let's go home" Matt said concerned if BB would go through that stage again…_

_When the two got to Matt's house, Matt looked to BB_

"_Hey why don't you take a shower, you have some blood on you" Matt said and BB looked to his arms and saw some blood, not enough for people to see from far away_

"_I guess that would be the best. Because if I got caught I don't want to drag you down with me" BB mumbled before going off to take a shower_

"See what did I tell you?" Misora asked shocking BB

"What?"

"You made it sound like I was watching a scary movie" Misora said and BB chuckled

"Yeah, but that is what really happened you know" BB said and Misora nodded

"Anything else?"

"Nothing much happened until the next day…" BB said

_The next day around 12pm, BB was still at Matt's house and BB didn't go through those same symptoms as the first time he killed someone._

"_It's a good thing you didn't go through that stage" Matt said and BB smirked_

"_Me too" BB said and someone was knocking on the door. Matt sighed getting up from the couch and walked over to the door and looked through the peephole; heart dropping slightly he answered the door_

"_Hello sir, are you Mail Jeevas?" _

"_Yes, what may I do for you officers?" Matt said calmly and upon hearing the word that came out of Matt's mouth BB froze slightly in the living room_

"_We need to ask you a few questions" One officer said as the other one stayed silent by his side._

"_Yes sir" Matt said calmly before leading them to the living room. BB looked up masking any nervousness he might have with calmness, and sufficiently too. Matt looked to Matt impressed as he sat next to BB. He never saw anyone act THIS calm before being asked questions by officers a day after they killed someone. Matt saw that the police officers were standing up_

"_Please take a seat" Matt said and they thanked him sitting down_

"_Are you Beyond Birthday?" the police asked BB and BB nodded_

"_We just need to ask you both a few questions"_

"_Ok" Matt and BB said and the police sighed_

"_Do you know a person named Kiyomi Takada?" One officer asked and BB with his exterior being calm, his interior was frozen_

"_Well I know her sort of, but not personally. Heard of her from my best friend here, but I never met her" Matt said and BB nodded_

"_What about you?" the other officer asked_

"_Like Matt said… I told him about her, but I never really got to know her too well. She was friends with Light Yagami, by twin brother's friend" BB said calmly shocking Matt slightly_

'_He's really strong' Matt said before turning to the police officers acting concerned, "Why are you asking, did something happen?"_

"_Yes something happened" One police officer said_

"_We found her body this morning around 6am" the other said_

"_Wh-what? She's dead?" Matt and BB asked in a fake convincing sad and concerned tone of voice_

"_Well, yes, sorry for your loss" one officer said as he believed the convincing voices of the young teenage boys._

"_Where were you last night between 9 and 11pm?" the other asked making BB freeze slightly_

"_W-we were—" BB said nervously as he knew the police were thinking of anyone who knew Takada were the suspects of her murder_

"_We used fake ids to get into a bar to drink" Matt said shocking BB since he knew that Matt made up the story to not only get them off the suspect list but to match BB's nervousness. The police looked at the two teenagers shocked_

"_Really?" the police asked and sighed, "You're off the hook"_

"_Usually we would ticket people for doing that who are underage, but right now we have to find the killer_

"_Ok, thank you. We won't use fake ids again" Matt said and sighed "hope you catch the person responsible"_

"_Oh we plan on it, stay out of trouble" the officers said leaving and BB sighed deeply in relief_

"_Thank you Matt, you saved my ass, I'm glad that I can over here"_

"_Yeah, can't let my best buddy get caught just like that" Matt said and BB smiled. He was grateful in every way that he met Matt. Matt always cared for the twins and even having sex with BB didn't change or ruin anything between them, they were still friends no matter what. And even Matt was on his side; helping BB murder people that hurt and would hurt L and helping BB not get caught. Matt was just a wonderful person._

So he was the one who saved you from being caught" Misora stated the fact and BB nodded

"I know he did, because without him, I would've gotten caught a long time ago" BB said, "But his efforts didn't last long; I mean I am here"

"BB" Misora said and BB looked up shocked

"Wow that's the first time you ever called me that, Misora" BB said and Misora blushed slightly

"I guess I did" Misora said before Giovanni coming in to announce that their session was over. When Misora was packing up, she looked to BB

"I guess I'll see you next week" she said and BB nodded

"Next week"

**TBC**


	9. Getting Caught

******NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**Chapter 8**

"Interview number 8" Misora said walking into the room

"Hello Misora" BB said watching as Misora got set up

"Hi, how are you?"

"Ok, I guess, you?"

"Good"

"That's good; I'll start off with what happened a few hours after the police asked me and Matt, when I got home. When I got home, L was crying and ran into my arms. He was already visited by the police and was crying because of Takada's death. He is very kind-hearted… I was comforting him saying that it would be ok. Light was somewhere else even when he knew L was sad and crying. If I was him I would've comforted my lover even if I had other plans… Well everything was ok for the next year or so. Matt had gotten together with Mello and I did feel very happy for him... but… at the same time I felt alone. He was the one of the only people I could open up to, and he was the same as me, being in love with someone who doesn't love him back…"

"But Mello did love him back" Misora said and BB sighed and nodded

"Yes, but the main part of the story is when Mikami found out that my brother was in love with Light… He tried to hurt my brother again, but what he did… I'll never tell…"

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes… it is… it was what I thought was the worst possible thing you could do to someone. Luckily I was there again to save him… I wasn't going to wait around any longer; I had to kill him before he did something worse to L without me being there…"

_The 18 year old, BB, was hanging out with L and Light in the twin's house, watching the news and L sighed in relief_

"_It's a good thing that the killer hasn't shown up and killed anyone recently, isn't it?" L asked and Light sighed_

"_Yes it is, but my father's been working his ass off trying to catch this killer" Light said and BB shrugged_

"_Maybe the killer is gone" BB said "like they decided to not kill any more?" 'Not yet… one more person to kill'_

"_I don't think so" Light said "with what I know about serial killers, they wouldn't stop; might take rests but will never stop"_

"_That is kinda scary…" L said "especially since the killer seems to be killing the people you know Light-Kun" L said and BB froze. BB was wondering how long it would've taken for L to see that the killer had killed two of his lover's childhood friends._

"_It's just a coincidence L" BB said and sighed getting up to go to the kitchen, followed by Light. BB had opened the refrigerator and got out a bottle of beer that belonged to Watari. BB took a huge gulp of it_

"_What's your problem?" Light asked and BB turned around to see Light_

"_What?" BB asked_

"_You're acting very nervous, why is that?" Light asked in an 'I suspect you' tone and BB glared at him before drinking more beer_

"_What, you suspect me of the killings?" BB asked_

"_Well you did hate Takada" Light said glaring and BB glared more_

"_That makes me a suspect? I did hate her, but did I know the pop idol?" BB asked_

"_You were acting nervous though"_

"_You bastard" BB growled out throwing the beer can on the counter, "I can't be worried for my brother? If the killer is after the people you know, which is very likely, then isn't L, Mikami, and even myself in danger?" BB asked glaring deeply shocking Light and BB sighed grabbing his motorcycle keys from the counter_

"_Tell L I went out for a while" BB said leaving._

_Next week BB sighed getting ready to burst into Mikami's house. This was on killing he was doing alone, and he was slightly nervous. He never told Matt about him killing Mikami, because he knew that Matt would help him even if he didn't want him to. BB know that he would be caught… if now, later, and he couldn't bring himself to let Matt be dragged down with him; especially now that he finally got his chance to be with the one he loved. BB sighed and ran in and before Mikami could say anything BB had shot him in the head. Mikami fell to his couch; appearing to be dead, BB walked over to carve the '13' into Mikami's chest. But that wasn't going to happen when the door opened._

"_Hey Mikami I—" a familiar voice said and BB had wide eyes in shock, nervousness, and fear. He turned to see the person he least expected to catch him, Light Yagami. Light had wide eyes and a look of shock on his face before glaring deeply_

"_Y-you… you were the killer. I knew it!" Light yelled and BB felt his heart drop. BB mumbled something before biting his lip and aiming the gun at Light, finger on the trigger_

"_D-don't move!" BB said as his hands were shaking badly and Light glared_

"_What? You going to kill me and hurt your brother even more than you have?" Light asked and BB had wide eyes_

"_I-I only killed them because they were hurting L… I-I kn-know you were cheating on L with Misa Amane!" BB yelled and Light had wide eyes and growled and kicked BB in the stomach. The impact caused BB to fly backwards and accidently pulled the trigger. BB flew back and hit his head on the edge of the metal cabinet causing him to groan, he heard a loud thump before loosing consciousness. _

"You never meant to shoot Light?"

"No, why would I intent to shoot him when he was the only one that could make my brother happy?" BB asked sadly and looked up with pain apparent in his eyes, "Can I continue?"

"Y-yes" Misora said feeling sad for BB and what he went through

_BB opened his eyes and groaned. Sitting up and rubbing his head deeply from pain, he looked around to see that he was at the hospital. He saw his brother next to him sleeping and saw that Light was on the bed to his right as Mikami's was to his left._

"…_L?" BB asked and L woke up seeing that his brother was awake_

"_BB!" L said glomping his twin, "I thought the killer…" he said with tears and BB groaned and rubbed his head _

"_What happened?" BB asked_

"_Th-the killer tried killing you, Mikami and Light" L said and BB had wide eyes_

"_Wh-what happened to them?" BB asked in a nervousness tone. Nervousness of not being able to kill Mikami, since he could come back and kill L, and nervousness of actually hurting Light._

"_W-well, Mikami… he's in a coma, the b-bullet nicked his brain slightly, but not so much it caused death. Light will be just fine… h-he was shot in the shoulder and lost consciousness from the shock…" L said with a few tears and smiled slightly, "Y-you were lucky BB, you were just knocked out" L said and BB froze. He… had shot Light… n-no this wasn't supposed to happen! At the same time Light had woken up groaning in slight pain and BB froze but had remained a calm look on his face as L looked over to him._

"_Light, I'm glad you're ok!" Light said grinning and Light looked at him_

"_What happened?" Light asked and when L had mentioned the murderer, Light had wide eyes looking at BB, remembering everything_

"_L, get away from him!" Light yelled pointing to BB, shocking and confusing L_

"_What, but why?" L asked_

"_He's the killer L! H-he shot Mikami and me! H-he killed Misa and Takada too!" Light said and L had wide eyes_

"_What?" L asked shocked and looked to the calm, maybe even a little mad, looking BB_

"_BB… pl-please tell me it isn't true" L said and BB, without saying anything, ripped the iv cord out of him arm and got up and walked out. BB walked to a payphone the hospital had in the near empty waiting room and called 911. BB sighed nervously before the call was answered_

'_Hello, what is your name and the state of your emergency?'_

"_Hello, I'm Light Yagami, and I wanted to inform you that I know the killer of Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takada" BB said in a great impersonation of Light's voice_

'_Mr. Yagami, please be a little more specific'_

"_The killer, of the pop idol and my friend, I know him. He tried to kill me and my other friend. We're all at the hospital, room 621… his bed is right next to mine"_

'_Alright sir, we'll dispatch a unit there immediately, thanks for your call'_

"_No… thank you" he said hanging up walking back to the room, seeing L yell at Light for even thinking that his twin brother could be the murderer. BB mentally sighed before walking to his bed, sitting down._

"_BB" L said walking to him, "I'm sorry for Light thinking you're the murderer" L said seeing BB shrug. BB knew he couldn't trust his mouth right now. L looked a little sad before hearing Light growl_

"_L he is the murderer!" Light yelled and BB growled_

"_That's enough Light!" L said and before Light could say anything the police burst into the room and looked at BB_

"_Beyond Birthday Ryuzaki?" They asked and BB just stared thinking that this was the end and just nodded _

"_Please stand up" they said and BB stood up as they walked towards him getting out the handcuffs and handcuffed him_

"_What are you doing?" L asked shocked and one police guy said to stand back_

"_Beyond Birthday you're under arrest for the suspicion of the murders of Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takada and the attempted murders of Teru Mikami and Light Yagami" the police said "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law"_

"_Wait!" L said "Y-you can't arrest him! He did nothing wrong!"_

"_This is just suspicion… we got a call from Light Yagami telling he is the killer" one policeman said and L glared at Light as if he was wrong deeply wrong. Light had wide eyes_

"_I never—" Light started before looking to BB, who gave him a look that told him that he was in fact the one who had called and impersonated his voice. One policeman pulled BB to the door and L had noticed that he was silent, maybe to not push his luck any farther. L looked to the other policeman_

"_How long are you going to keep him there?" L asked nervously_

"_Week is the limit… we're going to look for evidence in that time, evidence to make him guilty, or innocent" he said leaving with their only suspect of the serial killer case._

_BB was being pulled down the hall and smiled slightly as a familiar figure passed him… Matt. BB turned his head to the side to see Matt stopped dead in his tracks, looking back to BB having wide nervous eyes. BB mouthed the word 'sorry' before being pulled around the corner, out of the hospital, and back into a police car._

'_I'm sorry Matt…' BB thought sadly looking forward._

"Y-you were the one who turned you in? Misora asked shocked

"Yes, I hurt Light, hurting L more than I ever thought I could" BB said sadly and sighed, "our time's up Misora"

"…Oh… I'm sorry" Misora said

"For being out of time? It's not your—" BB said

"No" she said packing up "For everything you've been through… y-you're a really good person"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Then why am I here?"

"You killed to protect your brother"

"Yes so I'm not a good person"

"But if there was no threat to your brother, you would've never killed" Misora said and BB had wide eyes

"Maybe so, Misora, maybe so" BB said and sighed "I wish everything was back to what it was before… before L met Light… b-but that's not fair to L… he deserves to be loved…"

"…BB" Misora said and BB sighed

"S-sorry Misora, taking up more time, I'll see you next week?" BB asked

"Next week" she said turning off her camera

**TBC**


	10. BB Pleads Guilty

******NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**Chapter 9:**

"Interview 9" Misora said before entering the room, "Hello BB" BB looked up and smiled

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Ok"

"Oh a couple of days ago I heard that Mikami had officially died" Misora said and BB had wide eyes

"Really?" BB asked and sighed in relief "I'm kinda glad, ever since I didn't kill him, I thought he would come back and hurt my brother… but that means I killed another person"

"BB…"

"Well anyways, let's get started… this is actually close to the end of my story… the police put me in the holding cell. And for days L and Matt visited me every day… Until around the 5th day…

_L had visited him on the 5__th__ day_

"_Oh BB, you'll have only a few more days and you'll be free" L said and BB sighed knowing he wouldn't. All the sudden the policemen came in saying they had evidence against BB. One of the evidence was a metal hook that had some of Takada's blood on it, and the hook looked like the one that would've been found in the twins' backyard. There were charred bits from the time BB had burned the evidence and had some of his and Takada's DNA on it. There was an anonymous call telling that they saw a suspicious car driving down the dark road around 20-30 minutes after the time Takada was killed and the road lead to the ditch. There was another anonymous call telling that they saw the same type of car was at the dump and someone throwing something over._

'_It was a good thing that we used another car…' BB thought as he wanted to save Matt from going to prison, like he was… BB froze then because L was still there and looked to L. L had wide eyes as he finally realized that his lover was right… his twin was the killer. BB's heart dropped slightly as L got up and left without saying a word._

"That was the last time I L ever talked to me… he never visited me in jail or anything" BB said and Misora had a sad look on her face

"…BB"

"Well anyways, they arrested me for killings for real… and they were going to send me to court and use the newly found evidence against me…"

_At court, as BB was pulled in, he saw Light on the __plaintiff's side,_

'_Of course Light's going against me… I did kill his friends after all' BB thought bitterly. BB's heart dropped as he saw L on the plaintiff's supporting side. BB sat down, knowing exactly what he has to do. BB sighed when seeing a lawyer sit next to him_

"_Hi, I'm your lawyer Mr. Yajonginshy" he said putting the papers down "the court assigned me to your case_

'_What kind of name is Mr. Yajonginshy?' BB asked himself, he couldn't help it. The lawyer went over something with BB._

"_All rise, the Honorable Judge Louise presiding, is now in session. Please be seated and come to order." The bailiff said as the judge made her way to the bench and sat down_

"_What does the defendant plead?" the judge asked and right when BB's lawyer was going to say 'innocent', BB stood up_

"_Guilty" BB said with no fear or nervousness at all. After all gasps and murmurs and one lawyer saying 'that isn't what I said you should do', the judge banged the mallet saying 'order, order'_

"_Mr. Yajonginshy, you told him that if he pleaded guilty that he wouldn't be sentenced to death?" the judge asked and the lawyer had wide eyes_

"_No, I didn't know that myself ma'am" the lawyer said and the judge sighed _

"_By the defendant pleading guilty, Beyond Birthday, you are hereby sentenced to life in prison without a chance for parole" the judge said banging the mallet again, "bailiff, take him away" _

_As the bailiff walked to BB, he looked to his twin, who was shocked. Bb closed his eyes as he was being pulled to the exit._

"_Wait!"_

_BB opened his eyes to see that Matt was the one who yelled 'wait' and had wide eyes_

'_Y-you better not…' BB thought_

"_Who are you?" the judge asked as Matt approached the front of the court_

"_I'm Mail Jeevas, goes by Matt… you're just sending him to life in prison just like that?" Matt asked_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Even though he pleaded guilty… doesn't he deserve a chance to explain his story?" Matt asked looking to BB who was shocked and Matt sighed_

"_I know why he killed them, and why he did it wasn't bad…"_

"_And how do you know"_

"_Because I know him, I know him better than his own twin" Matt said looking to L who was shocked "he deserves to give his side of the story that might include me" Matt finished seeing BB have wide eyes as if he was trying to say 'no don't'_

"_Mr. Jeevas… what are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying I helped him with the murders" Matt said lighting a cigarette "I stalked Misa, helped with Takada's murder, and I took the gun away from the scene"_

_BB had wide eyes, "I-it was you? Y-you took the…" BB glared deeply "D-damn you Matt! Why ruin your life!? What about your love!? F-fuck you!"_

"_Bailiff take him away now" the judge yelled and the bailiff pulled BB away, even in the hallway, the court still could hear BB's yelled_

"_F-fuck you Matt! Fuck you, I-I'll never forgive you!" _

_BB was pulled to the bus to be transported to the prison, and BB saw down on the seat sighing in sorrow wiping away any tears he has._

'_Wh-why ruin your life Matt? Y-you had your love…' BB thought sadly 'I… had nothing' he thought putting his head on the seat in front of him and pulled his legs to his chest. 5 minutes later, Matt was pulled on to the bus, and walked over to BB. The bus started driving away_

"_Hey BB…" Matt said sitting next to him and BB looked to him and sighed_

"_Matt… wh-why do something like that?" BB asked, hurt apparent on his face_

"_Because… I couldn't let my best friend go through this alone" Matt said smiling slightly and BB sighed_

"_But Mello returned your feelings after all these years… you had that to look forward to… my love was never and will never be returned, I had nothing to lose, b-but you l-lost Mello" BB said and Matt sighed_

"_Actually… h-he kinda stood up for me and actually got me only 2 months in prison" Matt said and BB had wide eyes_

"_R-really?"_

"_Yep"_

"Everyone thought that I pleaded guilty because I didn't want to die, but they were wrong… why fight for freedom when the person you love, your only family hates your guts?"

"Beyond…"

"Going on, Matt and I actually got the same jail cell which was cool… I had the top bunk and he had the bottom. And" BB said chuckling "he was the only person I knew to sneak a handheld videogame system into jail"

"really?" Misora asked and BB nodded

"Matt's sentence didn't feel like it was as long as two months… and before we knew it his sentence was over with. He did come visit me almost every day though afterwards. But it didn't last long, since he and Mello were moving out of town. Matt told me that Mello's new job transferred them to and that he wouldn't be able to see me anymore. I told him that I was happy for him to be living with his love and told him to forget about me… since I would only make things worse"

"S-so you never saw Matt again?"

"Yes, I never saw him again" BB said and sighed and smiled, "well that's the end of my story, since the rest is just me being in jail…"

"Well that was a good story Beyond" Misora said and BB smiled as she got up

"If you come next week I'll tell you about… the sex me and Matt had" BB said blushing deeply and Misora blushed slightly

"Really?"

"Yes… you did ask after all"

"O-ok… Well I got to go"

"Ok Misora, are you really going to show L this?"

"Yes, I'll show him" Misora said and BB smiled deeply

"Thanks so much, for everything" BB said and Misora nodded

"I'll see you next week then" Misora said and BB nodded

"Next week"

**TBC**


	11. Painful Meeting and Sad Result

******NOTE:  
**Regular is Present  
_Italicise _is Past/What BB talks about during interviews

**Chapter 10**

On every news channel:

"That is the end of the interviews" the spokesperson said and pulled out another video, "With the same case, we got permission to play these two security tapes by the warden" she said playing the tapes

Tapes:

Beyond Birthday was sitting in the visitation spot as the guards said that someone was going to visit him. BB's breath hitched as his twin brother came into the room and sat down on the other side of the Plexiglas.

"…L" BB mumbled as his heart was racing, not knowing what to say or even think

"Beyond" L said and BB winced slightly after hearing the formal name come out of his twin's mouth. That means that L hated him

'… I guess that means that Misora didn't show him the videos yet…' BB thought "U-uh… so how are you?"BB asked after a moment of silence

"Good…" L said and BB nodded

"That's good…" BB said

"Listen Beyond. I came here for a reason. I'm moving away with Light" L said and BB froze as his heart throbbed

"B-but…"

"So this is the last time I will ever see you" L said

"…L…"

"So this is goodbye" L said getting up and started to walk away. BB stood up and put his hand on the Plexiglas

"Wait L please!" BB said in a desperate begging tone "Y-you can't leave! You just can't!" BB yelled and L stopped and sighed and walked back

"Watch me" L said about to leave and BB had tears in his eyes

"B-but… y-you—" BB started not knowing what to say to make his brother stay a little longer and it hurt. L glared at his older twin brother

"Beyond, you killed 3 of Light's friends, not to mention almost killing my boyfriend!" L yelled as angrily and mean as he could seeing his brother wince

"P-please L… y-you don't even know my side of the story! L-look for M-Misora, she has the truth… pl-please, at least do that for me… I'm your brother" BB said almost to the point of a break down. BB froze when seeing his twin shake his head and take something off from around his neck and placed it on the table, hand covering it

"No Beyond… we may be twins, but you're not even close to being considered my brother… all you are to me is a cold blooded killer that looks like me. And I am leaving with Light, and nothing you can say would stop me" L said leaving. BB had wide eyes as he looked down to the table. On the table was the necklace that BB had given L when they were kids, it had a B on it. BB felt his blood run cold as the last bit of hope he was holding onto broke. BB reached under the Plexiglas and took the necklace before the guards pulled him towards his cell. BB had a sad, heartbroken look on his face, which he usually hid under the calm mask he usually does, but this time he just couldn't. They put BB into his cell, where he sat down thinking about something for around an hour and sighed. BB took out a piece of paper, he was supposed to write home to, like the other inmates, but he didn't. BB took out a pen; he had taken and started writing on the paper, letting a few tears drip down onto the paper. BB sighed sadly before taking the necklace he was wearing, with an L on it, and the one L left behind and squeezed them slightly before putting them on the paper. Taking his shoe off, revealing a sharp, arrowhead shaped plastic piece, BB stared at it with pain before stabbing it through his heart. By the time the guards found him, he was already gone.

End of videos:

"The suicide letter had said the following" the spokesperson said looking at a piece of paper and began reading,

"_L_

_I'm sorry for everything… I only killed because Light was cheating on Misa Amane, and Takada and Mikami had tried to hurt and kill you on purpose. I-I'm sorry… When I shot Mikami, Light showed up… He kicked me and I accidently pulled the trigger. I never meant for him to be hurt, since he was the only one that could make you happy. I-I love you, so much that I would kill to protect you, and not see you hurt. But there is someone else that had hurt you that I need to kill off_

_Love, your twin brother __, BB_

_Ps_

_9 16-18-15-2-1-2-12-25 23-15-14-20 19-5-5 25-15-21 1-7-1-9-14 2-5-3-1-21-19-5 25-15-21 1-18-5 20-15-15 11-9-14-5-8-5-1-18-20-5-4 1-14-4 19-5-5-20 20-15 5-22-5-18 7-15 20-15 20-8-5 16-12-1-3-5 9-13 7-17-9-14-7"_

"This was all the note had said… now on to the news with Olli Williams"

**The End**

**The note says:**

**"I probably wont see you again because I know you are too kindhearted and sweet to ever go to the place I'm going"**

**Author Note: Sorry if anyone here was waiting a long time for this... I thought I posted the rest of the chapters because I posted them on DeviantART and thought that I posted them here... ^^'**

**Oh and at the end of the letter when BB says, Love, your twin brother, BB (There is supposed to be a strike through the word brother)**

**Well anyways here is the ending, sad I know and sorry.**


End file.
